Mirai e Kako
by NoName-chan
Summary: Cameron's life in modern day South Carolina was dull and boring. The only place where anything ever changed was at her favorite spot- the forest. That is, until the day she crashes her bike there and stumbles upon a mysterious boy who speaks of war, akuma, and Noah. She, of course, just thinks he's delusional. But what if everything Allen says is real? (OCx?(vote please...))
1. Chapter 1

**NoName-chan: Hey, guys~! ^u^ I have for you my second OC-based fic! Everyone, meet Cameron!  
Cameron: *waves nervously*  
NoName-chan: She's the main character of this lovely fanfiction~! I've actually been meaning to post this fic for, like, 2 months now, but I hadn't been able to decide on a title. But then, at 3 o'clock in the morning on a school night, it came to me: MAKE IT IN JAPANESE! So, I ended up with this. The title translates to "Past to Future" in English. Okay, that's all I've got to say, so someone do the Disclaimer. Allen?  
Allen: *Sighs* NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_…_**

"Hey, Cameron, you off to the forest AGAIN?"

"Yes, mom. Just like I've done everyday for the past year and a half."

"Okay, just be safe."

"Okay, mom." Cameron mounted her bicycle and shot off down the street. It wasn't long before she reached her destination- the large forest that bordered the small town she called home. Her bike began to jump slightly as the smooth cement of the sidewalk faded into the dirt roads of the abandoned trail. Cameron sighed with pleasure as the thick canopy of assorted trees shaded her from the burning rays of the sun. She breathed in the intoxicating aroma of various flowers and leafy plantlife the hung in the calm forest air. The forest was by far her favorite place to go. It was a place where she felt free and could get away from the troubles of life. But most of all, it was a place she found INTERESTING. There were always new places to explore, new things to do. She couldn't say as much with the rest of her life. Every day was exactly the same for Cameron.

She would wake up at 7a.m. to the obnoxious ringing of her alarm clock. After changing into the plaid skirt, button up shirt, vest, and tie of her school uniform and eating a slice of toast with grape jelly, she'd ride her black and silver bicycle to school. After attending a number of repetitive classes, she would ride her bicycle back home, change into more comfortable clothing, and do her homework. Then, after a brief conversation with her mother, Cameron would go for a bicycle ride through the forest. After a few hours, she'd return home to eat some bland dinner her mother cooked up and go to bed. After a night of dreamless sleep, the process would repeat.

Wind whipped through Cameron's dirty blonde hair. She craved the touch of the forest. She craved the uniqueness of each trail. She craved the way it changed every day.

Though this was only enough to satisfy a little of the longing that ached in Cameron's heart. Although the forest changed with each passing day, it was still the same forest. It was still the same bike ride. There were only so many trails in the immense jungle of wood, dirt, and vegetation. Her bike could only take her so far. So each day, Cameron would ride the length of each of the 19 forest trails twice, admiring the beauty of the scenery.

Until that day, that is.

Cameron prepared to turn a sharp corner at the top of a hill when, suddenly, her bike's tire caught on a thick tree root. The blonde girl gasped in shock as she was hurled forward into the thick bramble of trees and other plants that covered the other side of the steep hill she'd been riding up. She yelped in pain as her body hit trees, rocks, roots, and the hard ground as she tumbled down the hill. She continued rolling in a disorganized tangle of flailing limps until she hit the hard flat ground at the bottom with a thud.

Cameron groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. After inspecting her body for damage and finding little more than a few cuts and bruises, she surveyed her surroundings.

She gasped. It was amazing! She'd tumbled into a small grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Directly through the middle of the area was a shallow pond surrounded by banks of emerald green moss. The clear waters of the pond were dotted by beautiful white water lilies and clumps of lime green lilypads. It was a sight that had Cameron gaping.

Suddenly, a low groan sounded through the peaceful air. Cameron felt her head snap toward the source of the sound. Her hazel eyes fell upon a dark figure laid behind a clump of cattail. The blonde girl pulled herself to her feet and slowly walked toward to the figure. After repositioning a few clumps of cattail, Cameron gasped again. The dark figure was a boy!

The pale boy was unconscious as far as Cameron could see. He appeared to be about her age. She let her eyes travel to inspect his face, and felt her mouth gape open in shock. His hair was pure white! It framed his gently-shaped face in fluffy spikes. He had a strange mark on the left side of his face. It appeared to be a tattoo of some sort that began as a red pentacle above his left eyebrow, ran in a thin line over his eye, then down his cheek bone. Upon closer inspection, Cameron found it was a scar. The girl frowned. The boy wore a unique black coat with silver buttons and details.

_'That coat... It looks familiar...' _she thought to herself.

The boy groaned again, and Cameron knelt down, looming over the boy. He cracked an eye open. The blonde girl resisted the urge to gasp once again. His eyes were silver! He opened them both slowly, blinking a few times as he did so. Then they shot wide as he spotted Cameron.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking the girl aback a bit by his demanding tone.

"I'm Cameron," she answered. "And who are you?"

"Allen Walker. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in Hazelwood Forest. As for how you got here, I could ask the same question. I was just riding my bike on one of the trails here when I crashed into this clearing and found you unconscious."

"Forest?" he asked dumbstruck. "Wait, where exactly is this forest?"

"Hazelton, South Carolina."

"South Carolina?" Allen asked, looking dumbstruck.

"You know? The state? In the United States of America?" The white haired boy gasped.

"How on Earth did I get here? When I blacked out, I was battling Road on the Earl's Black Ark in Japan!"

Cameron was bewildered. "What do you mean? Battle? Earl? Black ark?"

"You know? The war? Between the Black Order and the Millennium Earl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you not know? This war has been going on for centuries! The Earl and the Noahs are trying to destroy mankind, and we, the Black Order are trying to stop them!"

Cameron stared at the boy blankly. What was he talking about? What war? The destruction of mankind? That would've been to the news to say the least! Suddenly, a question rang in the back of her mind.

"Hey, Allen? What year is it?" she asked.

"1896," he replied without hesitation.

The blonde girl's eyes widened with shock. "Allen, I think you must've hit your head very hard."

"What? Why?"

"It's 2013."

**_Chapter 1 End_**

**_…_**

**NoName-chan: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN Anybody know what's gonna happen next? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! :D  
Allen: ….Are you drunk?  
NoName-chan: NO ONE SEES THE WIZARD! *hits Allen over the head with my Crack Fic Shovel of Awesomeness* Anyways, I hope you guys like this story so far! I know, it starts off REALLY slow. But, I promise, it'll get better! Oh, and also, I'm still trying to decide the pairing for this story. It's gonna be Cameron with somebody, but I haven't decided who yet, so I'm holding a vote: CameronxAllen, Lavi, or Kanda? (Yes, the stereotypical 3, because… DON'T JUDGE ME!) Please vote! ^^  
Cameron: Oh God… This is going to be horrible for me, isn't it? T_T  
Allen: Most likely.  
NoName-chan: HEHEHEHEH OuO Anyways, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEEEAAAASSSEEEE Review for the sake of my emotional stability! And thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NoName-chan: I'M BACK, BABY~!  
Allen: *Sarcastic tone* GREEEEAAAATTTTT…  
NoName-chan: Oh, shut up -.- Anyways, thank you all so much for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows~! ^^ You people make my life happier :') Welp, I don't have much else to say, so DISCLAIMER TIME! Cameron?  
Cameron: *Sighs* NoName-chan does not own DGM.**

**_….._**

Cameron watched as Allen's eyes flew open in shock.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"I think you may be suffering from some sort of brain trauma," Cameron replied.

"No! I'm not! I can prove it!"

The hazel eyed girl raised an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to prove that I'm from the 19th century, but I can prove that I'm not lying about the war for humanity. You see, the Earl uses living weapons known as "Akuma." The Black Order has people known as "Exorcists," who are apostles of God that can destroy Akuma using a substance known as "Innocence" in the form of anti-Akuma weapons. I am one of those Exorcists. My weapon," he raised his left hand, "is my left arm." Allen removed a white glove to reveal a black hand that appeared to be almost robotic. A bright green cross was embedded in the dark skin on the back of the hand. Cameron gasped.

"W-what is wrong with your hand?" she stuttered.

"Like I said, my left arm is my weapon. And I'll prove it. Innocence, ACTIVATE!" Suddenly, Allen's hand transformed. It became bigger, and his fingers transformed into long, knife-like talons. A white hooded cloak materialized around the back of his neck along with a metallic silver masquerade mask.

After several gaping moments, Cameron gulped. "O-okay. I-I believe you." Allen nodded and returned to his more humanoid state. The blonde girl's head was spinning. He was correct- his arm was a weapon! If that was true, than it was highly likely that he was truthful about the war as well. But did that mean...?

"I am from the 19th century," Allen answered her thoughts. "I was fighting a holy war for humanity. I don't know how I got here, but I need to get back."

Cameron eyed his coat again. It seemed so familiar... Where had she seen it before? She decided to ask to one person who knew her memories better than she did herself- her best friend. She pulled out her cellphone from the back pocket of her jean capris.

"What's that?" Allen questioned.

"A cellphone. Were there phones back in your time?" The albino nodded. "Well, these are portable versions. I'm going to call my best friend to come take a look at you." After dialing the number, Cameron was met with a feminine voice after a few rings.

"Hello?" it said from the other line.

"Hey, it's Cameron."

"I know that, silly. I have Caller I.D."

"Yeah, well, I'm at the forest right now. I need you to come."

"What? Why?"

"I crashed and fell into a clearing. There's this strange boy here, and there's something familiar about him, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Alright, I'll come right away. Just text me the directions."

"Thanks." Cameron hung up and texted the directions to the clearing to her friend before turning back to Allen. "She's on her way."

"What did you mean when you said there's something familiar about me?" he asked.

"You're coat. I feel like I've seen it before. I don't know why, but it's incredibly familiar."

"It's the coat of an Exorcist," Allen explained. "They each differ slightly, but are all black with silver decals and a silver rose crest."

Cameron frowned. "I've never even heard of an Exorcist before now. I wonder where I've seen that coat before..."

Suddenly, loud crashes of footsteps sounded from the jungle of trees Cameron had fallen through. No more than a moment later, the blonde's best friend burst into the clearing. Cameron's eyes shot open in shock. Her best friend was wearing a jacket that looked almost just like Allen's! Realization hit her. That's where she'd seen the coat before! It was her friend's favorite that she wore every day.

"Cameron!" the girl called out. Her dark greenish hair was littered with twigs. "Where's the boy?" Cameron stepped aside to allow her friend to see the albino. The girl's violet eyes shot open in shock as they met the boy's silver eyes, which were in a similar state.

"Lenalee?" Allen said, dumbstruck.

Small tears began to well up in the girl's purple eyes as a smile graced her lips.

"ALLEN-KUN!" she shouted, tackling the boy with a hug.

**_Chapter 2 End_**

**_….._**

**NoName-chan: Such a short chapter… o.o;;;; Anyways, yeah! I brought Lenalee into this~! ^^  
Lenalee: Hey, people~! :D  
NoName-chan: And she's Cameron's best friend! :D  
Lenalee: *looks at Cameron* Hey, Bestie~! :D  
Cameron: Who the hell are you?...  
Allen: …..  
NoName-chan: ….. Anyways~! I still don't know what the pairing for this story is going to be, but I've officially taken Kanda out of the poll because he didn't get any votes. So far, we've got 2 votes for AllenxCameron and 2 votes for LavixCameron, so they're still tied….. -.-;;;; But please vote for one of those! ^^  
Allen: Anything else to add?  
NoName-chan: Hm… Nope~! ^^ So please vote and review, and thanks for reading~! :D**


End file.
